Michael Afton
Michael Afton = ' ' (also nicknamed as "'Eggs Benedict'" by the HandUnit) is the main protagonist of ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is the son of William Afton, and brother of the deceased Elizabeth Afton. Appearance As is common with other protagonists in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, little to nothing of the protagonist is shown. In the game's real ending, the reflection of a simple, black silhouette in a dirty mirror is all that can be seen. In the Custom Night minigames, it's seen that he has a fairly light skin tone, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He also wears a purple shirt and blue pants. Personality Very little is known about the protagonist, aside from the fact he was the technician hired to take care of the location and its animatronics. He returns to his job every night of the week despite the danger, which even HandUnit mentions. He also seems to enjoy watching soap operas or at least "The Immortal and Restless" as he spends all of his nights watching the program. Custom Night Cutscenes Soon after, Springtrap appears and the screen goes black.}} Trivia *As with his father William, and as evident by the Golden Freddy mode cutscene, Michael speaks using a southeastern English accent. *His nickname is a reference to a type of food named "Eggs Benedict". *His short name, "Mike", is noticed on the white sticker printed above the screen from the HandUnit. *Michael is either the first protagonist in the series to die canonically during main gameplay, or the second to die overall if theories about the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 protagonist are to be believed. *He is the only protagonist in the series that is a technician. **He is also the second protagonist in the series to not be working as a night guard for any of the establishments, after the fourth game's protagonist. *He is the third protagonist to be jumpscared and live, as the player gets jumpscared by Funtime Foxy at the end of Night 3 but the next night starts after that. The first being the protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 by the phantom animatronics and the second being the protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 with Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle. *Michael is the fifth character in the series to physically reveal part of his human appearance, with his silhouette being seen through the mirror along with purple eyes. The other ones are Mike Schmidt from the first game (in the Game Over screen), Purple Guy from the third game (through Springtrap; in his second jumpscare, on CAM 15, and rare boot screens), and the two hanged technicians on this game. *Assuming the child from Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is not the main protagonist, this is the first time in which a character's appearance is detailed in any way, done so via a silhouette. *The name "Eggs Benedict" is impossible to type on HandUnit's keypad since the letter B is missing. *He seems to be a fan of the show "The Immortal and the Restless", even going as far as to bring out a bowl of popcorn for the occasion. *His appearance in the mirror in the "real" ending appears to be a blacked-out image of Rick Astley from his 1987 music video "Never Gonna Give You Up"http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/178/911/289.png, which has gained notability due to its use in the infamous RickRoll. *During the fake ending, Michael is the third protagonist in the series to be fired, following Mike Schmidt from the first game, and Fritz Smith from the second game. **However, he doesn't receive a slip stating that he is fired, unlike Mike Schmidt and Fritz Smith. *Michael speaks with a robotic voice in the final cutscene. This caused some confusion over whether this was intentional. Scott Cawthon later confirmed that this was for dramatic effect.The "robotic" sound in the voice was actually an unintended side effect of me slowing down the end of the line reading (for dramatic effect). It wasn't intended to sound robotic. Unfortunately, this minor detail caused a lot of confusion. - - Reddit References |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Main Gameplay Eggs_Benedict_Opening_Eyes.gif|Eggs Benedict's eyes opening in the "Real Ending", revealing purple eyes. Minigame Cutscenes AftonWalk1.gif|Michael Afton walking during the minigame cutscene (click to animate). AftonWalk2.gif|Same sprite, but with a slightest green color (click to animate). AftonWalk3.gif|Same sprite, but with more green color (click to animate). AftonWalk4.gif|Same sprite, but completely green (click to animate). AftonWalk5.gif|Same sprite, but rather purple (click to animate). AftonWalk6.gif|Same sprite, but completely purple (click to animate). AftonGlitch.gif|The man twitching (click to animate). Фиолетыч_трясётся.gif|Michael about to regurgitate (click to animate). AftonPuke.gif|Michael regurgitating Ennard's remains (click to animate). AftonFall.gif|Michael collapsing (click to animate). Frame_9_delay-0.05s.gif|Michael laying lifelessly on the ground. AftonReawake.gif|Michael standing back up (click to animate). Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Humans